


棠棣

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: 亲兄弟骨科，互攻，《大佬的合法丈夫》里的兰家兄弟。不能接受的姑娘请不要进来。





	棠棣

序

兰瑾三岁，又一次发烧，小小的孩子躺在大床上，保姆和医生照顾着。Daddy不在纽约，保姆说爸爸会回来。  
他等了很久，一个人半昏半醒躺在床上，很久很久爸爸才回来。  
兰瑾说，“我会死吗？”  
距兰瑄接到消息，没有走大桥，调动直升飞机飞过哈德逊河，全程半小时，绝称不上很久，但是这么小的孩子不存在时间概念，发着烧躺在床上，五分钟都是天长地久。  
兰瑄摸了摸他的额头，“你不会死。”  
兰瑾说，“Daddy说我要有弟弟了，我不想要弟弟。我想要妹妹。”  
他的头发又黑又软，发根已经有一点潮汗，兰瑄平静地问，“为什么？”  
“妹妹像个洋娃娃，”兰瑾低声说，“弟弟会抢我的东西。”  
他是兰瑄的孩子，第一个孩子，长子，天然的继承人。兰瑄看着他，就像看小时候照片里的自己。白皙的皮肤，黑色的眼睛，秀气端正的五官。  
“你的弟弟不会抢走任何属于你的东西。”兰瑄说。  
兰瑾知道他爸爸的权力，尽管他当时还不懂“权力”这个词。他知道，这栋房子里的佣人保姆医生厨师花匠都生存在属于兰瑄的一个世界里，这些人都在围着兰瑄转。  
没有人知道他对兰瑄的话懂了几成，也许兰瑾自己都不知道。但在这一天，得到兰瑄的亲口承诺后，他再也没有说过不喜欢弟弟。

几个月后，他亲眼见证兰瑜从子宫袋里出生。  
他未满四岁，很快会忘记此时的情形，绝大多数儿童在五到六岁才开始有成年后能记得的长期记忆。  
但他当时的第一感觉是：弟弟很丑。  
眼睛只有一条缝，嘴很大，哭声响亮，浑身又红又皱。  
奇怪的是，虽然丑，但他不觉得弟弟讨厌。  
那天下午，回到家安顿好，兰瑾走进婴儿房。  
他要保姆替他搬了张小凳子，站在凳子上看婴儿床里的弟弟。  
当他去碰弟弟的手时，他的手指被婴儿的小手攥住。——又软又烫，非常新奇。他立刻抽出手，可迟疑了几秒，又忍不住让兰瑜握住。

兰瑜百日那天，霍冲发现兰瑄的花园里种了几丛花灌木，白花黄蕊。  
他转身进兰瑄书房，调侃他，“棠棣之华，鄂不韡韡。第三代美籍华人还这么传统？”  
花园里种的是棠棣，棠棣喻兄弟，专门从中国弄来的品种。  
兰瑄心情颇好，不介意他的调侃，笑笑说，“这个季节刚好看花。”

一

兰瑜在一岁内有翻天覆地的变化，变白了，变成双眼皮。他不像兰瑾，是那种东方式的漂亮孩子，兰瑜稍微带一点混血的意思，开朗活泼。到他五岁，已经是个有主见的小男孩。  
兰瑾每个万圣节都不惜代价让弟弟穿女装。这个万圣节，他拿出佩文西的小女儿，英勇的小女王露西的裙子让兰瑜穿。  
兰瑜愤怒，“为什么我要穿裙子，这不公平！”  
“好吧，既然你想要公平。”兰瑾拿出另一套裙子穿上，那是露西的姐姐苏珊。  
兰瑜错愕又困惑，总觉得哪里不太对。可这的确是他要的公平，所以他只能呆呆地换上服装。  
在万圣节这一天，兰瑾总能弄得兰瑜发起脾气又说不清楚，一个劲跺脚。  
那天晚上他们打扮成佩文西姐妹出去要糖果，周围是富人区，应该非常安全。  
但那天晚上偏偏出了事。  
兰家五岁的小儿子被绑架了。  
绑匪是三个男人，戴着面具、变声器，持有枪械。他们只带走了兰瑜，用枪对着兰瑾，让他回去传话。  
兰瑾脸色苍白，迫不及待吐露一切。秘书录音，兰瑄和霍冲听着，他们是很奇怪的一种人，在越是激烈危险的环境里越不会冲动，压力像海水一样涌来，被十万帕压强逼迫，反而表现良好。  
兰瑄说，“警察马上会来，给他们录音，小瑾不必和他们接触。”然后吩咐秘书联系几位议员，电话接通就转身去书房。  
兰瑾看着自己的手，他没有伸出手拉住兰瑜，眼睁睁地看着他被带走。  
“……我很抱歉，对不起……”  
“不是你的错。你做得很好。”霍冲起身，从对面的沙发坐到他身边，抱住八岁的儿子，压着他的后脑勺让他能低头，“那种时候我和你爸爸也不希望你去拉你弟弟，不要想着顶替他，他们要抓你弟弟，因为他年纪小，容易藏匿，好控制，不会改变主意换成抓你。”  
兰瑾在他怀里点头，霍冲朝他一笑，轮廓分明的脸英俊又令人安心，揉揉他的头发，“去睡吧，小瑜会回来的。”

照理说，安珀警告会迅速在这座城市传递开，地铁站牌，公车上，新闻里，请大众留意是否有人带着符合兰瑜人种和年龄描述的孩子，形迹可疑。  
但在兰瑄的插手下，警报一直没有发出。  
午夜时分，兰宅接到勒索电话。没有新意的要钱。  
霍冲握了一下兰瑄的手，兰瑄神色如常，手却有些凉。  
这不是兰瑄的竞争者做的，他的竞争者和他一样，要的是钱，不敢跟他结这种不死不休的梁子。  
这只是一个专业的绑匪集团，几个孤注一掷的法外之徒做的。不过是抱着抢银行的心态勒索兰瑄罢了。

在兰瑄应付警方的同时，霍冲去找了一个纽约的中间人。  
这座城市的恶徒都不是凭空冒出来的，他们在另一个世界里有名有姓。为了维护这两个世界的稳定，当然有中间人这种职业：他们负责去谈判，交赎金，带回人质。  
凌晨三点，一家不可能营业的牛排馆灯火通明，霍冲示意客人坐下，擦了擦嘴，说，“我的儿子被绑架了。”  
他的客人，犯罪分子的中间人，居然还是位顶尖法学院毕业的律师。这个意大利裔男人先问，“他们要多少钱？”  
“三亿。”  
“美金？”  
霍冲朝他笑出利齿，“欧元。”  
——彻头彻尾的蠢货。中间人的心立即沉下去，端起水来喝一口。  
霍冲颇有兴致，“一个人一辈子能花多少钱？要一个天方夜谭的数字，也不怕有命拿没命花。”  
侍者上来服务，中间人慢吞吞地点了纽约客牛排，“你想我做什么？”  
“跟他们说说理。”霍冲说，“这是我生的儿子，要开价轮不到别人。鉴于怀他的难度比我第一个儿子大，我出一亿。”  
中间人眼里燃起希望，“欧元？”  
“美金。”霍冲又朝他笑，“包含了你的佣金和他们的赎金。好好问问他们，他们自己的命值多少钱。三亿欧元我可以给，只要他们敢要。但是这笔钱，我保证，只要在他们接到消息起，不伤害我的儿子，把他平安送回，这笔钱我给了就是给了，不会寻仇，不会对他们做任何事。”  
他从椅子里站起，对侍者说“记在我账上”，然后俯视中间人，“钱怎么分配你自己看，要是能让他们只拿五千万，你就能净赚五千万。”

三天后，中间人开着劫匪给的车，兰瑜被喂了安眠药，在车后箱里被送回。医生立即给他检查，虽不能说毫发无伤，但没有遭到身体伤害。  
负责这件事的警监执着地要和兰瑄对话，“兰先生，你怎么能……”  
兰瑄示意秘书走开，不必拦着警监，“我致歉，在这件事上，我确实不相信警方。”  
警监噎住，看见这个坐着的男人说，“但是现在小瑜已经回家，我很乐意配合警方的工作。如果你们有嫌疑人，只是苦于证据不足，可以把名字告诉我。不谦虚地说，我大概比警方有更多资源。”  
他态度良好，在儿子被绑架这几天里，都维持衣冠楚楚，仪表毫无缺陷，连一丁点疲惫都看不出来。  
警监在他这段话里感到一股寒意，沿着背往上攀爬。  
“兰先生，你该不会在暗示……”  
“不，怎么会？”兰瑄蹙起眉，“我一直是守法公民。”

那天晚上，兰瑾去看了兰瑜。  
他的弟弟被打扮成小女孩，穿宽松的T恤和蓬蓬裙，头发被烫棒简单烫卷。要是安珀警报发出，一个短卷发的混血小女孩，和被绑架的华裔小男孩，差别之大，确实可以在纽约市民的眼下混过。  
兰瑜被打扮成小女孩，明明是他觉得有趣的，此时却反胃，想要呕吐。  
他静静看了看，去找兰瑄。秘书没有拦着他，敲门让他进去。  
兰瑾这几天都没有睡着，眼下青了一片。他声音有些哑，但是流畅地说，“那些人都应该死。”  
兰瑄整理着文件，“小瑾，有些事不必付诸语言，只需要付诸行动。”  
兰瑾似懂非懂，他不会知道，差不多两周后的一个晚上，中间人联系霍冲，“霍先生，你承诺过，不会——”  
霍冲夹着手机，透过客厅的窗，看见花园里兰瑾和兰瑜在挖什么。他耸了耸肩，“这是我的承诺，不是兰瑄的。”  
很久以后兰瑜还记得，这是他最早的记忆之一。昏迷着被抬进一辆车后箱，第二天醒来，看见的是兰瑾和他躺在同一张床上，就像很多天没有睡过觉，睡得很熟。自己悄悄碰他睫毛，他也没有反应。  
这件事给兰瑜和兰瑾都留下一些后遗症。  
比如从这一次以后，兰瑾再也没有尝试过让弟弟打扮成女孩。  
又比如这一次后，兰瑜再也无法忍受密闭空间。

二

兰瑾九岁，被送去瑞士读寄宿学校。  
在英语与中文之外，他的法语水平也超出他的年龄。于是他去读兰瑄读过的寄宿学校，选择法语教学的项目。  
这件事定下来那天，霍冲让他请假不去上课，从早上开始载他出去兜风。  
他们坐在哈德逊河边，霍冲顺便替他买了树莓冰激凌。  
兰瑾好几年没吃过冰激凌，但那天在河谷的风里，他乖乖地低头吃。  
霍冲问，“你真的想去？”  
他不认为读瑞士或者英国的寄宿学校是必须的，尽管那是个权贵扎堆的地方。  
兰瑾说，“我认为我应该去。”  
霍冲伸展手臂搂住他，揉他的头发，“行吧，那就去。记住了啊，要是在那边谈恋爱，别对初恋太紧张。”

那一天之后，离开的整个过程进展有条不紊，兰宅的佣人为兰瑾收拾行装。  
收拾出单薄的一组旅行箱，佣人告诉兰瑾收拾好了，兰瑾告诉兰瑄，“爸爸，我准备好了。”  
兰瑄没有嘱咐他带齐东西，只是看了他一会儿，说，“过去发现还差什么，叫飞行员回来拿。”

对这件事有最激烈表示的人是兰瑜。他入学一年级，穿着校服，领带跑得翘出毛衣背心，抱着兰瑾，“哥哥，别走！”  
兰瑾替他掖好领带，“每个假期我都会回来的。而且再过几年，你就能来找我。你来读寄宿学校的时候，我还没有去读大学。”

这所寄宿学校的最低入学年龄是八岁，许多家庭最大的儿子和女儿能在这里迎接弟弟妹妹。  
兰瑾认识的一个法国女孩迎来了她的弟弟，她却很不开心，在骑术课上对兰瑾抱怨。  
那时是午后，冬季学园外的马道上积着白雪，两个十二岁的学生穿着骑装，策马漫步在山道上。  
兰瑾问，“你不激动吗？”  
“我不想陪一个流鼻涕的小男孩熟悉校园！”她说。  
但是我希望陪着我的弟弟熟悉校园，兰瑾想。或许还可以替他补习一些科目，他会喜欢滑雪、弓箭、或是击剑。  
可他刚刚收到消息，兰瑜不会来读这所学校。  
兰瑜的法语就是个半吊子，更不要说拉丁文。他喜欢纽约那个新世界，胜过欧洲这些旧世界。  
兰瑜拒绝了他哥哥走过的路，他父亲走过的路，兰瑾那时还没发现这暗示着他弟弟的追求会与他多不同。  
那时他外表没有表露出来，内心却非常失望。——他还没有在任何一场考试里拿过“优异”之外的成绩，但他想，如果他有一次没拿到优异，大概也就是这么失望了。

之后的几年，除开放假共度的时间，他们用网络联系。  
兰瑜咬着可乐吸管问他，“你提前完成课程，要去读大学了吗？”  
兰瑾说，“是的，”然后告诉他，“少喝一点可乐，这是今天第几罐了？”  
兰瑾在十六岁进入大学，兰瑄读过的那一所。这个年龄当然不晚，但也不算太早。虽然在大学期间还是不能合法喝酒，但至少不会像十四岁读大学那么格格不入。  
他十八岁，大学第二年，回家过暑假。  
兰瑜即将十六岁，读十年级，SAT成绩马马虎虎。  
“我知道，我是亚裔的耻辱。”兰瑜喝着可乐告诉他，他房里有一个专门装可乐和冰块的小冰箱，兰瑾有些担心他的牙齿。  
“你只是没有努力。”兰瑾指出。  
“哥，说实话，”兰瑜凑近他，他正赶上一个发育巅峰，长得很快，比兰瑾小三岁，但只矮一点，“你难道非常勤奋非常用功吗？”  
兰瑾没有说话，他看着兰瑜的眉眼。兰瑜喜欢运动，肤色健康，五官已经显出英俊，身上的热力像阳光一样。  
兰瑜误解他的沉默是默认，坦然耸肩，“你看，我就是不像你这么聪明。”  
他拿着浴巾和可乐向泳池去，甩掉拖鞋，赤脚踩着白色的砖，那些砖反射阳光，亮得刺眼，他脱掉衣服，跃进泳池，激起蓝色冰凉的水花。  
私家泳池池水没有太多消毒液，用的是过滤后的淡水。兰瑜沉入水底，猛一下扑上来，从岸边抓兰瑾的脚踝。  
那截裤脚很快就沾湿了，兰瑜得意地朝他笑，“哥，你记不记得，游泳还是你教我的。陪我游吧？”  
“我要去换身衣服。下午爸爸约了贝特议员。”兰瑾平静地说。  
兰瑜做个鬼脸又仰面沉进水里，“无聊。”

兰瑾退开几步，看着他在水里潜泳，听着水声，喉咙干涩。  
他对他弟弟阳光下池水中的身体，勃起了。

三

究竟是哪里出了问题？  
兰瑾想。  
兰瑜是怎样？除开是兰瑄的儿子，他是亚裔，十六岁，性别男。  
那天晚上，宴会过后，兰瑾想象着别的十六岁亚裔男性自慰，精液沾在手指上时，他发现他在强迫自己射精。  
兰瑾去自己房间的盥洗室洗手，抬头看见镜子里的自己。盥洗室都是大理石，墙壁也是大理石，镶嵌一面雕花框的镜子。  
镜子里他的手白皙修长，袖扣挂在袖口，领口松开，领结像一片黑色的宽丝带，垂在小翻领下。  
他看着自己的脸，笑了笑，这绝不是一张禽兽的脸。但他为什么对别的十六岁华裔男性没有兴趣，只对他血脉相连的亲弟弟有兴趣？  
这不是不能理解，他读过一些研究，人倾向于对和自己血缘接近的人产生好感，这是为什么许多一见钟情的情侣婚检发现是被分别收养的兄妹姐弟。同样，为了避免乱伦，对从小一起长大的人相对难有性欲。  
基因和神经像是电线组成了整个人，也许他的某根电线搭错了，才会对他的弟弟有欲望。  
他做了个噩梦，或者坦率地说，不是噩梦。  
他教兰瑜游泳，很多东西都是他教给兰瑜的，游泳最特别，因为兰瑜在绑架案后，既有密闭空间恐惧，又有轻微的恐水。  
他看着兰瑜在池边颤抖，心里不忍，哄他说，“不会游泳又怎么样？”  
兰瑜跺脚，“我就是要会！”  
他闭着眼睛往水里跳，跳到水里又不敢动，吐着气四肢僵硬往下沉。兰瑾立即去救他，被他死死缠着，把他拖上水面。  
可是在梦里，四肢死死缠住他的不在是男孩时的兰瑜，而是现在的兰瑜。  
他的身体不再僵硬，而是有弹性的肌肉，炙热的阳光照射过的皮肤。  
他突然明白他对兰瑜的独占欲，不知何时已经超过亲人的范畴。也许一开始就超过了亲人的范畴，只是那时候他们都太小，情欲没有觉醒，所以后知后觉。

兰瑾十九岁毕业，没有直接往下读，而是去跟着霍冲做了一年助理。  
霍冲度假之余在做一个私募基金，投资的主要项目不在美国，也不在欧洲，而在亚洲。基金的总部设在新加坡，这些年来维持低调，但增长惊人。  
兰瑾提出想尝试，他就丢给兰瑾一个账户，说，“反正是那谁的钱。”  
他们婚前协议里有很俗套的一条，兰瑄每年按比例给他钱。和所有嫁入豪门的太太一样，这笔钱还附带一位理财经理。  
但做霍冲的理财经理显然是个让人自卑绝望的差事，不到一年，理财经理主动辞职。和平友好地处理完这事以后，霍冲索性那这笔钱在自己新弄的私募基金里开了个账户，在霍冲的运作下不断投资盈利，十几年过去，里面的数额像滚雪球一样滚得颇为可怕。  
那一整年兰瑾都在远离兰瑜。  
他问霍冲，“假设我手上有一千万，我并不满足，想要更多，所以做了高风险投资。明知可能连本金都输光，还会有我无法承担的后果，这件事我是不是不该去做？”  
霍冲当时在煮咖啡，头也不抬地反问，“尽你所有能力，后果依旧让你无法承担？”  
如果他敢做什么，后果是和父亲为敌。  
兰瑾说，“是。”  
“让你无法承担的事不多，”霍冲端着咖啡回来，“真这么觉得，我建议你，趁早把这个想法掐死，别做。”

兰瑜十七岁生日那一天，霍冲坐私人飞机回去，但兰瑾选择留在新加坡。  
兰瑜不相信他哥哥没有回来，只是打了一通不轻不重的电话致歉。  
那天晚上兰瑜等到天亮，次日早晨还在睡，没出现在早餐桌上。  
兰瑄看向霍冲，霍冲说，“我不知道，天知道，说不定小瑾谈恋爱了。”  
他从没管过这对兄弟间的事，他们有过关系好，一起睡觉的时候，也有过关系差，兰瑜被气得跳脚的时候。如果兰瑾或者兰瑜觉得有必要，他们会主动告诉霍冲一些事。但既然他们没说，霍冲就不会去问。  
比如兰瑾是不是为了谈恋爱甩下弟弟。  
霍冲想要自由，所以他也会给周围人最大的自由。

做了一年助理后，兰瑾去读管理，他二十岁，是课上最年轻的一个，这个学位一般是四十岁左右的企业高层来读。  
他找到借口不回家，直到二十一岁，假期与兰瑜的十八岁生日重合。

兰瑜的十八岁生日在一座海岛上举办，仅限家人，受邀的朋友都很少。  
那座岛，以及大岛附近那相连的几个小岛是兰瑄送霍冲的礼物。  
建了码头，停靠游艇，有完整的净水设施和电力设施。最大的那座岛上有一个淡水湖，围绕着湖用大理石建了希腊式建筑。阳光强烈，石柱的倒影清晰映入水中。  
迎接宾客的时候，就在湖旁，巨大的立柱边举行露天酒会。  
兰瑾也到场，一年前缺席兰瑜生日后，他和兰瑜已经许多个月不联系。  
直到最后时刻，兰瑾才宣布，他这次到场，带来了他的女朋友。

四

他的女友是他寄宿学校的同学，那个和他一起骑马的法国女孩。他们在新加坡重逢，叙旧走近是理所当然的。  
她名叫艾米丽，银行家的女儿。一头微卷的棕发，眼妆像是朦胧的烟雾。  
她亲切地挽住兰瑜，“你是他总提起的弟弟？没能等到你，他至少失落了半学期。”  
兰瑜看着他哥哥，兰瑾穿着白衬衣和黑色西裤，温和俊美，头发梳得一丝不苟。他和艾米丽跳舞，在夜晚圆柱与湖水之间，海风带着咸味，湖水倒映着月亮。  
霍冲和兰瑄根本没有参加晚上的活动，他们很默契地让二十岁的年轻人玩得开心。  
兰瑜一杯接一杯喝酒，美国十八岁不是合法饮酒的年龄，二十一岁才是。但是谁会在意这些，绝大多数人都在二十一岁前就喝过酒。兰瑜一直喝到离神志不清还差一小步，他的哥哥拦住他，“没有必要一次喝那么多。”  
他英俊的面孔已经通红，哂笑，“不要你管。”  
兰瑾直接从他手里拿走酒杯，兰瑜挑衅地又从侍者的托盘里端起一杯。  
艾米丽打圆场，“瑾，不要扫了你弟弟的兴，他是今晚酒会的主人。”  
“我有些事要和他谈，你先去休息吧。”兰瑾这么告诉她。  
“好。”她笑着提起裙摆，“你也早点睡。我很喜欢这座岛。晚安。”

那天晚上到最后，只有两兄弟面对着湖水。兰瑜席地而坐坐到地上，长腿屈起，可以看见腿上的肌肉。  
他说，“哥，我要去读大学了。”  
声音因为酒精和夜色虚幻得像一个梦。  
“你要决定你想过一种怎样的生活。”兰瑾靠在一张长沙发上。  
兰瑜说，“我想过普通人的生活。”  
“定义‘普通人的生活’。”  
“没有钱，不用被绑架，不可能读瑞士寄宿学校的普通人的生活。”兰瑜说。  
兰瑾想象，所有他和兰瑜这样出身的孩子都想过这个问题，如果我们能过普通生活？  
“你怎么可能过普通的生活。”兰瑾尽量心平气和，“你从没过过那种日子。”  
他弟弟到几岁才知道飞机可以坐得满满的，知道不是每个人家里都有司机保镖厨师和医生，知道园丁花匠在这里工作是为了钱而不是为兴趣，知道原来在电影里电视上看到谁，告诉家长，下一次那个人或者那几个人就会被邀请到自家的派对是一种奢侈。  
但是现在他说他想做个咖啡店员，做个卡车司机，做个邮递员，做那种只需要高中文凭的工作。  
“你做不到的，小瑜。”兰瑾试图说服他。  
“你怎么知道呢，哥哥。”兰瑜说，“你可以等着看。”  
那一刻，在酒精作用下，兰瑾承认他的心乱了。他不希望他的弟弟可以离开家，离开家里的财富，他希望他的弟弟依赖着这个家，虚荣一点，奢侈一点，永远向他讨零花钱。  
兰瑾无法再和兰瑜讨论这个议题，他有种预感，兰瑜一旦去读大学，就会把所有事，包括他这个哥哥甩在身后。他像是睡着了，靠在沙发上，闭着眼睛，脑内纷乱地过着许多事。  
然后时间突然间停止，他感觉到重量，感觉到他弟弟跌跌撞撞地爬起来，沙发摇晃，兰瑜摇晃着他，“哥……哥，兰瑾？叫我不要喝，你怎么先醉了？”  
他依旧没有动，没有醒来。  
兰瑜看着他，终于，他听见一个含糊咕哝的声音，“我错过了吗？”  
下一秒，带着酒气的脸贴上来，他弟弟轻轻地用嘴唇，贴了贴他的嘴唇。

兰瑾记得他小时候，父亲讲过的故事：猎人怎么抓住他的猎物。  
这些年来他一直觉得他缺少最重要的一环，直到那一瞬间，兰瑾紧紧握住了捕获猎物的诱饵。

次日又是酒会，晚上兰瑾把喝醉的兰瑜送回房间，没有再走出门。  
他的弟弟比上一天醉得快，因为兰瑾没有拦着他。  
他把他弟弟放上床，解开他的领结和衣扣，硬质衬衣从胸口松开，兰瑜恍惚地睁眼看他，“哥……？”  
“是我。”兰瑾吻他的额头，尝到汗水，用手指整理他的短发。  
这是彻彻底底的背德，同样的血脉，诱奸。他们的父亲和兰瑾名义上的女友就在这座岛上，不知道此时乱伦正在发生。  
兰瑾用客房附带的身体油扩张，他甚至在想，如果兰瑄知道这件事，依照他的洁癖，从此以后任何和兰家有关的场所都不会再出现这个牌子的身体油。  
怕他的父亲怕到极点，反而催生讽刺和荒谬。  
兰瑜茫然看着他，兰瑾确信明早兰瑜不会记得太多，所以任他看着。  
他的手怎么分开双腿插入体内，怎么撑开皱褶，过多的油怎么顺着手腕和大腿粘腻地流下，沾在没有完全脱下的长裤上。  
在白皙平整的皮肤上和在油腻的黏膜上，光线的反射完全不同，兰瑜硬了，阴茎从松开一半的裤子里顶起。  
兰瑾跪在他身上，给他的阴茎再涂上一层闪亮的油，然后扶着那条硬挺的东西，引导它进入自己的身体。  
护肤油不是润滑剂，虽然能起到作用，整个过程还是充满摩擦阻力。  
兰瑜被夹得难受，满是醉意的眼睛望着他，“疼……”  
兰瑾的嘴唇上早就咬出牙印，他抬起身体，握着兰瑜的手摸到身后，让他的拇指按进来，拉开入口，再往下坐。  
皱褶被强行撑开，像有什么被撑破，里面的黏膜紧紧贴合他弟弟的阴茎，臀部和大腿根都是痛出的细汗。  
“哥，你好紧。”兰瑜半醉半醒蹭他。  
兰瑾不能动了，刚才猛一下彻底吞进去，现在只剩下痛和无力。兰瑜却逐渐被撩拨起来，把他的腿打开，整个人压在身下，一次次朝里插，炙热的鼻息喷在他耳边，兰瑾抑制不住躲避，滑腻滚烫的舌就含住他的耳垂。  
痛苦和快感交织在一起，他弟弟的腰在他大张的腿间摇动。兰瑾分辨着痛，这是否算以他的血肉喂养他的猎物？

深夜时分，兰瑾回到自己的房间。  
艾米丽的客房在他隔壁，她还没有睡，听见声响便打开门，露出穿着睡裙的窈窕身影，已经卸妆的面容。  
“现在才——”她停住话语，诧异地望着兰瑾咬出血印的嘴唇，“你的情人太不小心，这明天可难找借口。”  
“给我避孕药。”兰瑾说。  
“你们连安全措施都没做！”她纤细的眉毛拧起。  
“是我不想做。”  
艾米丽只能从随身小药盒里找出事后药，连水一起递给他，“你怎么知道我一定有，万一我没有呢？”  
兰瑾接过水，吃下药。  
她不再追问，叹了口气，“你的情人究竟是谁，让你必须找个掩护？”  
兰瑾放回水杯，在她额头吻了一下，“早些睡吧。相信我，这个答案你不知道比较好。”

五

次日早晨，他们在早餐厅吃早餐。宽敞的石柱大厅里，一张雕花的石质长餐桌。厅顶是壁画，走廊里摆着波塞冬雕像。  
兰瑄和霍冲昨天就离岛了，长桌一端坐着兰瑜，另一端是兰瑾与艾米丽。  
兰瑜脸色很差，宿醉后的头痛纠缠着他，有一下没一下往面包上涂蜂蜜和黄油。  
他没有得到和兰瑾谈这件事的机会，岛上的客人昨晚就逐次回家，这一天上午，兰瑜飞去大学办入学手续，艾米丽要回巴黎，兰瑾最后走，他回纽约的兰宅。临上游艇，艾米丽坐在船舱，戴着遮阳丝巾和墨镜，甲板上兰瑜盯着兰瑾，盯着兰瑾嘴唇上的伤，“就这样？算什么，只是酒后乱性？”  
兰瑾按住他的肩膀，五指用力，声线平稳，“去读大学吧。等我。”

那天兰瑾有一点低烧，没有弄伤出血，但精神压力太大。  
他回到纽约，问家庭医生要了退烧药，休息整整一天。兰瑜没有给他发来消息，他的弟弟不知道能跟他说什么。  
这件事和这件事相关的谈话都被搁置，现在不是谈论这些的时候。兰瑾有种预感，这件事逃不过兰瑄的眼睛，他希望兰瑜离这件事越远越好。  
第二天早上，早餐厅里只有兰瑾和兰瑄父子吃早餐。霍冲去了新加坡。兰瑾能猜到为什么许多华裔成功人士的亚太区总部都设在新加坡，他们这样的第几代华裔回到中国反而觉得水土不服，而新加坡，平均四个人里有三个是华裔，却从小讲英语，无疑令人安心。  
早餐之后，兰瑄说，“你令我失望。”  
兰瑾心里发冷，手几乎要颤抖。他及时改变动作，端起一杯水，指腹用力到雪白。喝下一口，才看向他的父亲。  
兰瑄两鬓白发多了，但面容和身材都显得比实际年龄年轻。十年前就有小道消息，传言他定期打天价的细胞制品，为了永葆青春。  
霍冲有一次开车去兜风，被不怕死的小报记者拦，提这种问题。他笑着说，“行吧，他每个月圆之夜用少女血泡澡。或者现在你们看见的他是用时光机从十年前穿来的，随便选，取决于你们喜欢吸血鬼还是高科技。”  
兰瑾没有说话，兰瑄继续，他的怒气不形于色，像是陈述一个事实。  
“对你弟弟下药，你就那么穷途末路？”

兰瑾脸色更糟糕，那天晚上不是酒后乱性，他就是对兰瑜下了约会迷奸药。  
他不确定简单的酒醉能不能发展到做爱，尤其还是乱伦。在乱伦的压力下，兰瑜很可能做不下去，所以他选择最保险的方法。  
不管这方法看起来多绝望。

兰瑄从没这么绝望过，他从没沦落到这种地步，要凭下药这种令人反胃的手段得到谁。他连求婚都只是轻描淡写一句，不必单膝跪下。  
他的猎物从此被套牢。  
兰瑾做不到。  
他说，“那又怎么样，您永远不会告诉小瑜，我对他下过药。”  
无论有没有前一夜兰瑜酒后的吻，无论兰瑜是不是也爱着他，他都会给兰瑜下药，让兰瑜以为酒后乱性，先把生米煮成熟饭。  
兰瑜会愤怒，这会成为他们兄弟间永远的裂痕。  
他的父亲不会对他的弟弟做这样的事。  
他们不约而同地把兰瑜和霍冲排除在这件事外。  
兰瑄说，“你可以选择放弃继承权，只要你这么选，离开家，隐姓埋名，我就不再管你和小瑜。你从一出生就在准备着做我的继承人，不是我命令你做，而是你有野心，渴求财富和权势。你和我一样贪婪，小瑜可以过平淡的日子，但是你，你可以？”  
兰瑾从小到大，学到的一切都是关于怎么运转一个帝国，而不是一砖一瓦建立一个帝国。  
他听到过许多故事，印象最深的还有一个。关于一个做不好士兵，只做得好将军的人，那个人的名字是韩信。  
他不想过平庸的日子，他害怕如果现在选择了平庸的日子，会在未来的某一天恨兰瑜。

那天下午他一直坐在餐厅里，他的父亲早就走开，只剩兰瑾一个人。  
他是一个理智的人，但他和兰瑜之间的事完全没经过理智计算——或者说是理智的反面，完全的疯狂。  
他下药给兰瑜，因为发现兰瑜一直希望离开家去过和他们截然不同的生活，他无法接受失去他的弟弟。兄弟乱伦让父亲知道，他以为他就完了。没想到他的父亲让他选择。  
像一个人下定决心，抱着疯狂的心态做一件以为必死的事，没有死，反而得到一个机会再做一次选择，选对了可以活，选错才要死。这个人当然会花一早上一整天一周一个月甚至一年时间考虑。  
他可以凭他的能力过中上阶级的日子，但“中上阶级”与“兰瑄的继承人”比较，等于贫穷得一无所有。  
他从来没体验过贫穷，所以可以无限扩大贫穷的可怕。兰瑾在这个下午想象了无数种可能，其中有一种，是他和兰瑜在中年时咬牙切齿痛恨对方，指责对方毁了自己本应拥有的适意人生。  
接下来几周，兰瑾表现得像海岛上的那一夜没有发生，他的父亲也是。  
兰瑄带他参加晚宴，一位政界人物玩笑，“小瑾已经长大了，我看你比你父亲当年更俊美，我打赌有几十个漂亮女孩或者漂亮男孩喜欢你，或者，噢，要不要认识我的女儿？”  
兰瑄微微一笑，“我知道一位艾米丽小姐。”  
兰瑾保持沉默。

第二天，他说要去伦敦一趟，到了机场，却改飞新罕布什尔。  
这就是一场逃脱，在他父亲提出他可以选择时，兰瑾不相信他真的在给自己选择。如果他是兰瑄，他不会给自己选择，他害怕他一动，他的父亲就会控制住兰瑜，把他们分开，所以他必须先找到兰瑜。

六

兰瑾在机场拿出信用卡，航空公司的窗口小姐刷完后歉意地说，“这张卡被拒绝了，您有别的卡吗？”  
她仿佛看见那个俊美的亚裔男子刹那间脸色苍白，但定睛再看，明明一切如常，他又取出一张卡，“请试试这张。”  
依旧被拒。  
最后他取出一张在新加坡办的信用卡，只有那张卡顺利划钱，窗口小姐都松了一口气。兰瑾却感觉全身的血发凉。  
他父亲知道他要逃，停了他所有的卡，只留下一张与霍冲相关的。因为这是他们的战争，与霍冲和兰瑜无关。  
下一步会发生什么？他根本不是他父亲的对手。  
可那是以后的事了。兰瑾望着窗外，记住腕表上的时间。现在，他只想见到兰瑜。

兰瑜在汉诺威，达特茅斯。  
他的家长和哥哥都以为他会去哥伦比亚——兰瑄的儿子当然可以在常青藤里选，哥伦比亚适合他。  
可他选择了又冷又偏规模最小的一所，兄弟会和姐妹会气息最浓，最具运动精神。从没有一个兰家人选择过达特茅斯。

兰瑜从宿舍出来到镇上接他，他们在一个餐厅吃了一顿美式快餐做为晚餐。  
兰瑜心不在焉吃着薯条问，“你能呆多久？”  
兰瑾说，“一周。”  
这可能是最后的狂欢，他想尽量留久一些。兰瑜耸肩，“那你不能和我挤宿舍，我的宿舍是合住的，你一定不喜欢。我陪你在镇上找旅馆。”  
已经进入初冬，汉诺威很冷。走出弥漫着油炸香味的小餐厅，兰瑜把外套脱给他哥，“你穿太少了。”  
外套底下是帽衫和衬衣，露出衬衣领口，完全敞开的，兰瑾对此皱眉，兰瑜不以为然，“学校传统，这点冷算什么，我们到零下十几度都不系纽扣。”  
兰瑜陪他哥找旅店，这里没有太高档的，他以为会找得很费力，比如他哥一走进大厅，看见地毯不干净就转身。没想到他哥在第二家旅馆就定下了一周的房间，当班的是一个绑着发带，有点嬉皮士打扮的女孩，她登记下兰瑾的名字，看了他们一眼，“自动贩卖机有安全套。”  
兰瑜下意识看向他哥，兰瑾礼貌地说，“谢谢。”

到房间里，兰瑜四处看了一遍，嗅嗅有没有霉味。他打开浴室门，“先让我洗个澡，我把番茄酱弄身上了。”  
之后是浴室哗哗的水声，热雾从门的边角溢出。兰瑾听见兰瑜的声音，“哥，帮我拿件浴袍！”  
他从衣柜里拿出那种白色的浴袍送过去，热雾逐渐散开，浴帘没有拉，他看见兰瑜从上到下淌着水的赤裸躯体。  
上一次夜晚看见这具身体，微光让他肌肉的线条反光。这一次却是在浴室强烈的灯光下，清醒的兰瑜面对着他，毫不掩饰，能看得清清楚楚。  
兰瑜当然是故意的，他的弟弟没天真到叫上过床的对象拿浴袍。  
兰瑜盯着他问，“你和艾米丽还算男女朋友？”  
他和她之间的关系本来就是个幌子，兰瑾说，“我和她已经宣布分手。”  
兰瑜的神色突然变了，变得生动，他说，“哥，那我们……”  
兰瑾跨入淋浴间，走到水下，任水流打湿他的衬衣和长裤，吻上兰瑜的脸颊。  
兰瑜仰起脸回应。  
兰瑾的衣裤头发都迅速湿透，在温热水流下他们像是刚来到这个世界。  
流着一样的血，注定要彼此陪伴。他们偶尔有一种奇怪的想法：他们之间好像没有差三年，他们好像从胚胎时期就在一起。很多话不必说，很多感情是理所当然的。分离令人绝望，肌肤紧贴，甚至身体交合，进入另一方，才是理想状态。

兰瑜在水里很乖，他或许还记得兰瑾教他游泳的时候。兰瑾买了安全套和水性润滑，他不想兰瑜难受也不想他吃事后药。  
兰瑜撑着墙，肌肉在水里显得光滑，每一处都是温热的。  
他很多时候觉得自己野蛮，不喜欢音乐，不喜欢读书，喜欢登山滑雪野营，喜欢吃着垃圾食品和朋友商议，翻墙爬树去哪栋没卖出去暂时空置的大宅探险。他不像他的哥哥是文雅的恰到好处的，可此刻兰瑾吻着他后颈，不像和野兽撕咬，他的嘴唇柔软得像催促一朵花开。  
兰瑜胸膛里像是有一朵花绽放，有什么感情迫不及待撑裂花苞。兰瑾在进入他的身体，胸贴上自己的背，兰瑜无法闪躲，也没有闪躲，勉强扭头看兰瑾，“你的皮肤变红了。”  
谁碰到水龙头，水越来越烫，把兰瑾的皮肤烫红。就像兰瑾教他游泳，自己好奇地打量，晒了不一会儿，兰瑾背上就被晒红。  
现在他在被兰瑾进入，背上绷出左右两块肌肉，润滑液从腿间流出。汗水渗出迅速被水流冲走。他想他现在的感觉一定比那天晚上兰瑾的感觉好，被入侵的地方湿热酸胀，但没有疼痛。  
兰瑾做得很慢，慢得好像无休无止。水从他们交合的地方涌过，兰瑾抚摸他们交合的地方，热水就渗进去了。水溶性润滑被热水稀释，出入越来越干涩。淋浴室里的雾气和高热逼得兰瑜向外走，从兰瑾的阴茎上抽离，“太闷……”  
他在跨出去的同时滑倒，方才居然消耗了那么大体力。兰瑜索性半跪在地上喘气，下一刻，就被他哥哥搂住腰，重新挤了润滑，手指伸进后面。  
他后面还没有完全闭合，修长的手指一次性插到底，兰瑜头皮发麻，腰以下都软了。  
他断断续续说，“兰瑾，你要干什么？哥，不行了……”  
听兰瑾在他耳边说，“我一直以为，我们第一次会在泳池边。”  
兰瑜被他哥拉在地上，用手指玩弄，他从没想到能有这种快感，和撸前面彻底不同，被兰瑾的手弄得射出来。  
然后身后响起细碎的声音，兰瑾换了个套，插进他刚高潮过的身体。兰瑜忍不住叫，“哥……”带着鼻音和沙哑，不知道是求饶还是祈求更多。

七

等到做完，两人都精疲力尽。  
即使年轻，也扛不住连射三次。兰瑾兰瑜有些腿软，兰瑜在床上光着身体摊开，窗外的光漫进来，他的手搭在小腹上，小腹线条流畅，肌肉坚实，有种异样的魅力。  
他就这么望着天花板，“我以为我错过了。”  
“错过我有女朋友？”  
兰瑜沉默片刻，“错过更多。我没有去瑞士找你，我害怕从那时起，我就错过你了。”  
兰瑾明白兰瑜的意思：他在寄宿学校认识了艾米丽。如果他爱上艾米丽，兰瑜就与他错过了。  
兰瑾问，“从什么时候开始？”  
“我十五岁，”兰瑜仰面枕手臂，“你从大学回来那个假期，我第一次喝酒，马德尼带了威士忌来找我，真心话大冒险。我醒来发现蹭在被子上射了，但是在梦里是射在你身上。”  
他们对彼此有欲望许多年，没有一早就发生性关系是好事，要是他们十几岁就偷食禁果，早就被拆散了。  
兰瑜理所当然地问，“所以现在怎么办？”像一个吊儿郎当等待指示的士兵。  
兰瑾说，“我不知道。”  
他的声音轻而平。兰瑜讶然地张开嘴，他的哥哥一直是有脑子有计划的那一个，但这一次，兰瑾没有计划。  
“那只能走一步算一步。“兰瑜耸肩，他爬起来，看着兰瑾，被驯服的小野兽舔他的嘴唇，安慰说，“没事的，哥。”

他们睡了一觉，第二天早上吃旅馆早餐，没有在客房里多呆，选择出门游玩。  
继续留在房间里会演变成另一轮性爱，他们需要先恢复体力。  
兰瑜逃了所有课，陪兰瑾转遍小镇。他小时候逃课最怕哥哥知道，现在却能光明正大不上课，这个玩笑让兰瑾露出一点笑意。  
兰瑜在他侧脸上亲了一下。  
兰瑜最后带他进达特茅斯，走过学校的墓地。校园里那片墓地占地面积太大，兰瑾不由得皱眉，看见兰瑜在读墓碑，眉眼又变得柔和，“你喜欢这里吗？”  
兰瑜一笑，“我喜欢。你知道为什么吗？在家里，从小到大我都是最不聪明的一个。但是在这里，我觉得我很聪明。”  
他在九岁就发现，他的家长和他不是一类人，他和他的哥哥也不会成为一类人。  
除了他以外，他家的其他人，爸爸，Daddy，哥哥，对数字图标模型以及相关理论定义都能一看就懂，一听就能记住。  
没有人责备过他，没有人说过他笨，他小时候听到比兰瑾更多的鼓励，霍冲甚至会装作记不住，一遍一遍帮他温习。  
但是家长再努力，也就只能让这个美好的假象持续到九岁。到了某个年龄，他还是会发现，原来所有人都在哄我。  
他没有因为这个丧失信心——虽然这确实让他沮丧很久。他决定不去瑞士找兰瑾，没有必要，反正他不可能成为兰瑾那样的人。  
然后他逐渐发现，尽管他爱他的家人，他并不想过富有却复杂的日子，也不想成为爸爸或者Daddy那样大众认知里的“成功人士”。  
兰瑾听着他说，猛然有一种想法，他想他愿意试试，那意味着放弃他的野心和他的抱负，但他愿意试着和兰瑜过那种他想过的简单生活。

兰瑾在一家与霍冲的私募基金有往来的私募里找到工作，接下来七个月，他的周末和假期都花在汉诺威。  
两个人在一起，消耗最多的是安全套和润滑剂。但做爱不是全部，他还为兰瑜复习了好几个期中考试和期末考试，保证兰瑜大学第一年的绩点不难看。  
兰瑜用之前存的零用钱付学费，他没有再花家里的钱，为了省钱，也不想重修课程。他试着去做几份兼职，送披萨，顶替几天护林员，帮人修草坪，许多普通大学生打过没打过的工。  
没有人知道他是谁的儿子，他的室友要付十几年的助学贷款，和他一起打工，在见到兰瑾以后已经震惊，质问他，“你的男朋友是做私募的，为什么你还要打工？”  
室友是一个印第安裔美国人，认为华裔的姓氏就那么几个，他们重姓很正常。  
在一次喝醉后甚至问兰瑜，“你们毕业以后会结婚吗？一定要邀请我。”  
兰瑜当时笑着没有回答。  
喝完啤酒后室友回宿舍，兰瑜和兰瑾回旅店，室友习惯他“男朋友”来镇上的时候他永远夜不归宿，有时还不去上课。  
那天晚上兰瑾听见兰瑜带点醉意跟他说，“你过得并不开心。”  
怎么能开心，他工作顺利，工资足够在兰瑜毕业后买一栋房子，虽然兰瑜不需要他养，但是他有能力养他。  
可是此时的资源不能和兰瑄可以给他资源比，他的老板也缺乏魄力，不敢采纳他的建议。如果他还是兰瑄的继承人，现在就能推行的计划，这样下去可能要十五年、二十年后才能推行。  
兰瑾说，“只是坐飞机有点累。”  
兰瑜握住他的手，“我买了机票，也替你买了一张，去新加坡。去找Daddy吧。”

尾声

能在这件事上与兰瑄的意志抗衡的只有霍冲。  
但他是兰瑾最不想找的人。  
什么家长能接受两个孩子乱伦？兰瑄知情不是他们透露，但去找霍冲就意味着主动把这件事在他面前揭开，他做错了什么，要接受这样的事？  
但兰瑾最终决定去。  
他和兰瑜不同，他想要的多，所以很少提；兰瑜没有野心，想要的少，所以想要什么都敢撒娇，软磨硬泡就能实现。  
这一次他想要兰瑜，他无法得到家长的祝福；他想要继承权，霍冲也不会答应帮他说服兰瑄。  
他选择去见霍冲，只是因为他不能再逃避，他必须面对。

霍冲正准备飞纽约，他这大半年没怎么在外面呆，只有有事才飞出去一趟，飞去飞回，速战速决。  
原因是兰瑄心情不好，兰瑄一般是要哄的，只是这次有什么事真让他恶心了。  
霍冲在起飞前半小时接到消息，他的两个儿子飞机落地来找他。  
于是在私人飞机上，他看表，坐下，“给你们二十分钟，讲清楚。要是没讲清楚，你们就坐这架飞机跟我一起回纽约。”  
兰瑜看着兰瑾侧面，握他的手。霍冲挑了挑眉毛，听兰瑾说完。  
“原来是这样。”他语气一如既往的轻松，却去酒柜倒了杯酒，烈酒，不加冰。  
兰瑾感觉到压力，站在这里的每一秒都是煎熬。还好兰瑜把他的手死死握住，握得发痛。  
过了半分钟，霍冲在沙发上后靠，整个人向后仰，“行吧，难怪。还好那个岛不算太贵。”  
兰瑾立即明白他说的是什么意思，在兰瑄发现以后，他恶心到觉得那个岛都被污染了，不会再踏上那里一步。从此之后那里只能空置。  
兰瑾说，“对不起。”  
“对不起什么？”  
这不是家长的教育问题，不是他们没教好，所以自己和兰瑜扭曲了乱伦了。  
而是……而是兰瑾不知道为什么，为什么六十亿人里没有多少个像他和兰瑜一样，会非自己的兄弟不可。  
兰瑾没回答那个问题，兰瑜说，“对不起这件事还是得让你们知道。要是可以瞒，我们会瞒。”  
霍冲一哂，“我在五分钟之前确实不知道你们在那座岛上做了什么，但是你们两个之间——”他放下酒杯，没有继续说下去。霍冲怀疑过兰瑾和兰瑜之间的感情，怀疑而没有实据，没有人向他坦白，他就不多理会。  
兰瑾说，“您告诉过我，一件我不能承担后果的事，我不应该开始。”  
“我的原话是，尽你所有的能力仍不能承担。”霍冲一笑，“你没有尽你的所有能力，你没有来请求我的帮助。”  
兰瑜想要说话，被霍冲的手势制止，“这不代表我支持你们，更不意味着我会站在你们这边。你们知道谁对我而言是第一位的。但是，我可以在恰当的时候，为你们提供适量帮助。”  
这注定是一场漫长的拉锯，他们可能永远无法得到兰瑄的谅解。时间还剩五分钟，霍冲起身抱了抱他们，一贯干脆利落，然后通知飞行员准备，回头看了眼兰瑾和兰瑜。  
“我再提醒你们一句，你们最好现在就存一批精子，马上去结扎。要是你们真搞出人命，被那谁知道——他一定会知道，就连保护美利坚合众国的上帝都保不住你们。”

END


End file.
